Lektion in Sachen Widerstand
1. Lektion: Glaub nicht alles was du siehst (-539, 16, 831) 189m westlich der Loyialisten-Lounge Just because thingss are pretty, doesn't mean they're the real deal. You need to wake up, look around, and really see what's goinng on. 2. Lektion: Glaub nicht alles was du liesst (-3119, -76, 553) 197m westlich der Imperial Bank von Prätoria, unten am Wasser Don't Believe Everything You Read Just because it's in print, doesn't make it true. You think Cole's got all the answers? He does, and they don't involve you. Wake up and read the grafitti. 3. Lektion: Die Tunnel sind deine Zuflucht (-3707, -7, -1769) ca. 330m westlich des Krankenhauses There is a place you can go where others are as dissatisfied with the status quo as you are. Go underground. Eventually you'll find the answers. 4. Lektion: Deine Gedanken gehören nicht dir (-5888, -15, -239) beim Untergrundzugang C You want the next generation of biological technology? How about Seers who can listen to your thoughts and transmit them to the government? Think that's all? It's not. How about they can send you 'right thinking', too? Oh yeah, some utopia. 5. Lektion: Die Polizei ist nicht dein Beschützer 4967, -15, 2567 200m südlich des Untergrundzugangs des Widerstands Watch yourself. You break the established rules of Praetoria and they will nail you to the wall. Established rules means Cole's rules and thinking for yourself is not one of them. Watch yourself. They'll turn on anyone. And I do mean anyone. Even their own. 6. Lektion: Dies ist der Käfig und du bist das Meerschweinchen (-2102, -36, -1655) 35m westlich vom Untergrund Zugang C Think Praetor Berry is a genius? Oh he is. And with all smarty types, he's using Praetorians as his guinea pigs. How else do you think those Seers were created? Wake up and smell the technological assimilation, people. 7. Lektion: Es ist nicht alles Gold was glänzt (-241, -47, -481) 683m westlich des Untergrundzugangs der Loyalisten Beautiful place, Praetoria is, isn't it? Like a utopia, but can you afford the cost? Stop being sidetracked by the shiny and start looking under some rocks. You'll see. 8. Lektion: Verhaltens Anpassung - Gedanken Kontrolle (-2355, -15, -2924) 428m nördlich des Untergrund Zugangs C 'Behavioural Adjustment Facility'? They're pretty words, folks, but the bottom line is it's a prison. Wanna know who goes there? People who don't blindly follow Cole's rules. And if you think three hots and a cot is the least of your worries, think again. There is no such thing as a free ride in Praetoria. 9. Lektion: Leichenfledderer - Dein Verderben (590, -55, -1397) 330m westlich vom Studio 55 Sie zu sehen, lässt einen schon bibbern, oder? Könnte daran liegen, dass du peilst, dass du genau so enden wirst, wenn du Neuron Technology Unlimited keinen Riegel vorschiebst. Unlimited heißt nicht umsonst unbeschränkt. Das 'perfekte' Omelett gelingt einem schließlich nur, wenn man ein paar Bürger dabei verbrät, oder? 10. Lektion: Es gibt keine Gnade im Psycho Hospital (-2785, -10, 3375) 478m südlich der Zone 4 Marke That hospital on the hill is no place for mental health. It's a breeding ground for Seer subjects! If you're looking for 'mercy', you sure won't find it there! 11. Lektion: Du WIRST beobachtet (1217, -56, -962) 509m östlich vom Krankenhaus If you've read no other messages, read this one. It's not a ridiculous conspiracy theory by some nutcase, it's the truth. You are being monitored. Don't think for a second that your life is your own because it's not. 12. Lektion: Trinke nicht Coles Hilfe (4039, -71, -853) 351m westlich vom Krankenhaus Enriche may taste all minty and sweet, but don't drink it! If you want to keep your mental functions in tact, ignore the posters and stick to soda. 13. Lektion: Die Feder ist mächtig aber Schwerter hinterlassen Zeichen (3261, -59, 511) 333m östlich vom Untergrundzugangs der Loyalisten If you haven't noticed by now, there is no safety in Praetoria for those who hit first and ask questions later. Make sure you know what you're getting into before you go for that punch. 14. Lektion: Wissen ist Macht (6323, -72, 1073) 572m südlich vom Untergrundzugangs des Widerstands The more you know, the more power you have to defend yourself. Get your head out of the sand and get informed. It's the only way you'll survive. 15. Lektion: Trinke nicht Coles Hilfe (Fehler?) (5810, -41, 3049) 1,18km südlich vom Untergrundzugangs des Widerstands Enriche may taste all minty and sweet, but don't drink it! If you want to keep your mental functions in tact, ignore the posters and stick to soda. Nova Prätoria 16. Lektion: Die Tunnel sind Schlachtfelder (-3159, 512, 60) schräg gegenüber des Einganges der Widerstandsbasis They may be shiny and clean, but if you're going to hang out in the Underground, be prepared for a fight. No one trusts anyone down here so if you're wandering around, you're fair game. On both sides. So be careful about throwing the first punch. Imperial City 17. Lektion: Achte auf Poltergeister in der Nacht (-1532, 36, -2643) 115m nördlich von der Marke Sektor C Herhören, Jungs und Mädelz! Dieses Holterdipolter, das ihr da die ganze Nacht in den Tunneln hört? Das sind die Leichenfledderer, die sich die Lippen lecken und nach einer fetten Portion saftigem Vorderschinken lechzen. Und dieser Schinken bist du! 18. Lektion: Vertraue niemandem (-820, 272, 5244) beim Stadtzugang B links im orangen Bereich, bei der zweiten Kreuzung Lies diese Nachricht nicht, Kumpel! Es gibt da allen möglichen Müll, den die Leute hier unter den Teppich kehren, sogar Zeichen. Benutz dein Hirn, und du wirst nicht auf diese Deppen hören. Neutropolis 19. Lektion: Schau oft genug nach oben (-1313, -1088, -3626) 33m östlich von der Marke Sektor B, bei ener Treppe die nach unten führt Willst du dich nach Deppen-Art konfusionieren lassen? Dann warte einfach bis deine netten Nachbarn reinschneien, aber Kaffee und Kuchen bringen sie garantiert nicht mit! Immer schön in den Himmel schauen, sonst endet das Ganze in Tränen. Verstehste? 20. Lektion: In der Basis ist es sicherer''' (-988, -1215, -2150) schräg gegenüber des Einganges der Widerstandsbasis Wenn du zu den Mampfern gehören willst, reicht ein bisschen Maulwurf-Action, bis du auf den Hauptflöz getroffen bist. Aber wenn du ein Checker bist kannste auch 'ne Hauptrolle haben und dir Feuer unterm Hintern machen lassen, bis du in die Luft gehst! ----